The Songs of the Ships of Sherlock
by Sherlollyian who wears bowties
Summary: Multi-Shots inspired by your reviews! Comment your favorite ships with your favorite songs. Teen!Lock and Kid!lock, will be accepted along with most ships (Favs are Sherlolly, MorMor and Jary). And I'm keeping it clean. Nothing more then kissing. Current Story: Sherolly, Demons by Imagine Dragons, Iris Godess of rainbows. Warning : Swearing most likely included.
1. Demons

**Demons**

_**Hello! I've decided to start a fanfiction were each one is based on a song. This one is Demons by Imagine Dragons (an amazing song by an amazing band you need to check out) Please comment your favorite songs and I will make a fanfiction for you. You can also comment your favorite ships**_

Molly ran out of 221B Baker Street into the pouring rain. They had another fight. They had been having more and more. Sherlock ran after her.

_Sherlock had staggered into the flat. He was clutching his side and he had a bloody nose. He collapsed on to the floor. "Sherlock!" Molly yelled. She help him to the couch. She got him some tissue for this bloody nose and ice for his bruised side. "What happened?" Molly asked with concern. "Case" Sherlock murmured. Molly sank into the nearest chair, "God Sherlock, what happened?" Molly sighed. "Hired thugs came to stop me from completing my current case" He paused, "By any means necessary" Molly's hands covered her mouth, "Oh my God! Are you alright?"_

"Molly! Molly please! I'm sorry! Molly please wait!" Sherlock yelled as he staggered forward. Molly stopped and turned around, "Why should I Sherlock? Why? You've broken my heart to many times, you've ran out of chances" Molly said teary eyed in the rain. "Molly please! I'm so sorry! Molly! I love you!" Sherlock yelled. "How am I supposed to believe that Sherlock? How? After all you've done. Maybe there right. Maybe the only person you care about is yourself!" She yelled.

"_I'm fine. Except maybe a few broken ribs and a broken nose" Sherlock said. Molly put her head in her hands. "It's fine? It's fine? It's not fine Sherlock! You could have died!" Molly yelled. "Well I'm not dead, as you can see" He said. "Not yet anyway, but what about next time Sherlock? What if next time you don't come back?" Molly said. "Molly, if I've come back this many times, you should know by now I can handle it" Sherlock said evenly. "That's my point Sherlock! You're pushing fate and eventually you're going to fall through. Do you know what that would do to me? If you died". "You'd get over me" "NO I WOULDN'T!" _

"Molly please! You don't understand…" Sherlock started but was cut short. "That's always it isn't it? I don't understand, but you do. You always do, because you're Sherlock Holmes and you know everything!" Molly yelled through her streams of tears. "Not like that. You don't understand what you are to me…" Sherlock said, tears threatening to come through. "Then what am I Sherlock? Another one of your experiments? Something you can push, pull and manipulate until break? Well guess what? You found my breaking point!" Molly yelled.

_Sherlock looked shocked at the sudden outburst, "What are you talking about?" He said. "You Sherlock! I love you. If you were to die I would shatter like glass! I've never felt the same kind of love I have felt for you" Molly said. "Don't be ridiculous, if I were to die, you could find a much more suitable partner" Sherlock said calmly. "No I couldn't! Imagine if I were to die, do you think you could get over me?" Molly said. "Well in essence, I could move on with my life…" Sherlock said. Molly was shocked. "Thanks Sherlock, you really make me feel loved!" Molly yelled. _

"Molly please just listen" Sherlock pleaded. "No, it's your turn to listen. You are an arrogant self-obsessed jerk who only cares about himself!" Molly yelled. "Molly I'm sorry just please let me speak" Sherlock begged, "Fine" Molly said harshly. "You are right, I am an arrogant self-obsessed jerk, but I don't care about myself. I care about you. And I wanted to hide the truth, I wanted to shelter you, but with this beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide"

"_Molly, you know I was talking literally, not actually" Sherlock said. "Well you're a literal person! " Molly yelled. "And what did you mean I'd find a more suitable partner?" Molly asked. "You know, someone more like you. Someone more on your level." Sherlock said. "Someone more on my level?" "Yes, someone ordinary, not like me and more like you, someone more ordinary" Sherlock said, she deserved someone who could treat her properly. "That's it" Molly said, storming out of the flat._

Sherlock walked toward Molly until they were only inches apart. Their eyes were locked. "Molly look into my eyes. And I need you to see the demons in them. The demons in me. Some think I am a saint made of gold. But if you look into my eyes, you can see were my demons hide. And I have lots of greed, but you. You are my kingdom come. You Molly Hooper are my kingdom come. And I've rarely let people come close, so they can see how dark I am inside. And now I've made such a mess. Molly, I don't want to let you down. This is all for you. It's always been for you. So now I don't want to hide the truth. My eyes are filled with hidden demons but yours, yours eyes shine so bright. I want you to keep that light. And I can't escape this now. And you're the reason I've made this far somehow."

The two with tears coming down there cheeks. They looked at each other and found an understanding, they leaned forward and embraced each other in the pouring rain.


	2. So Happy Together

**So Happy together**

_**Hello dear readers! As you can see, I've changed my username. This one is for FoureverAsheart, I 4 her story's (little pun for all my divergent readers) She said, and I quote "Please do Mormor with I Knew You Were Trouble! That'd be hilarious! And in Sebby's POV too! Or you can do some other song that you hear that TOTALLY fits them, but Me. Wants. MORMOR!" Well I'll take you up on that offer. I would like to change the song to "So happy together" By the Turtles. I'm just going to do a one paged multishots like in my "BORED: Sherolly one-shots" There's going to be – and they all will say something like "So happy together" **_

**No taste in music (or when Sebastian used a bazooka because Jim was singing like turtles)**

Hey Sebby? –JM

Sebby? –JM

Seb? -JM

Sebastian? -JM

Mr. Moran? –JM

Sniper? -JM

Tiger? -JM

_Sebby? _–JM

Will you marry me? -JM__

What? –SM

You are paying attention! –JM

I'm on a job Jim –SM

The job can wait –JM

It's the Ferguson guy, give me a minute –SM

Sebby? -JM

SEBBY –JM

S. E. B. B. Y. –JM

I've got the eye of the tiger…- JM

…And you're ganna hear me ROAR! –JM

What the hell Jim? –SM

You've never heard it? –JM

NO –SM

And I don't want to you! –SM

Fine, but you have no sense of music –JM

I mean come on. "Staying alive"? If you are going to change my ringtone and least make it my favorite song –JM

What is your favorite song? –SM

You don't know! –JM

Should I? –SM

So happy together! It reminds me of you and that's why I love it –JM

Seriously? You sound like a teenage girl –SM

But Tiger! It's perfect! "Imagine me and you, I do, I think about you day and night, it's only right. To think about the guy you love and hold him tight, so happy together –JM

Jim… -SM

If I should call you up, invest a dime and you say you belong to me and ease my mind. Imagine how the world could be, so very fine. So happy together –JM

Jim, don't even start with me… -SM

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life. When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue for all my life! –JM

IF YOU DON'T SHUT RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I'LL COME OVER THERE WILL A BAZOOKA –SM

Me and you and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be the only one for me is you, and you for me. Sooooo happy together! –JM

*Conversation has had an error* (because a cellphone tower was blown up by a bazooka)

Sebastian Moran is the best at what he does (and no, he's not wolverine). He is an assassin, working for the only (gay) consulting criminal, James Moriarty. It was 2 AM. He was at the house of (classified information), typing the lock code Jim had thoughtfully provided. He walked in. Jim had disabled the other security measures beforehand to make "Tigers" (Sebastian's (private) nickname given to him by Jim (his boyfriend)) job easier. He walked up the stairs. Jim had contaminated there pizza with anesthetic, so they wouldn't wakeup. Sebastian brought out his flint lock gun and killed the two. The sound of his gun woke up there young infant. He was supposed to kill her also. He walked down the hall to the child's bedroom. Flint lock was untraceable, though it must be done in close proximity. He walked up to the crib. He saw an infant girl, crying, flailing her arms. She was small for a child of her age. But the thing that caught Sebastian's eyes was a stuffed white fluffy bunny. He looked at it intently. He had seen it before, he knew… no, no, it can't be. But it was. It was exactly the same. He looked at the child. It looked like her. It reminded him of her. It was her.

_A ten year old Sebastian jumped the school fence. He lived close to the school. It was Michael who spotted the cops at Sebs house. His dad was abusive, so he had assume the worst. He got to the police line. "Let me through!" He yelled. He ran past the cops. He sprinted up the stairs to Elizabeth, his infant sisters' room. He saw three cops huddled around the crib. "Lizzie!" He yelled._

His flashback ended. He looked at this girl and saw Lizzie. Was he really about to murder an innocent child? Was he going to be just like his father? No. No, he's nothing like him. He stood there holding the gun, unable to shoot. He heard Jim through his ear piece. "Take the shot"

Sebastian said nothing. "_Take the shot"_

"No"

"_No?"_

"I can't"

"You _can't?"_

"Yes" he said putting the gun down. "Why not?" Jim said, obviously getting angry. "It's too much like her. I won't be like him"

"What are you… oh yes, when you were ten, your mother and sister were murdered by your father. " Jim said. "Yes"

"So what do you intend to do?" Jim said. "I'm not sure" The assassin said. "We could keep her" Jim said over the ear piece. "What?"

"If you won't kill her and she reminds you of your sister we can adopt her." Jim said. "Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. "Go ahead" The consulting criminal said. "What's her name?" The killer asked putting the gun in his pocket and the child in his arms. "Lyla Rose (Classified), was adopted from (classified) but Revenge Moran-Moriarty sounds much better" Jim said. "We just kidnaped the daughter of the people we just murdered" Sebastian said. "You murdered them and adopted daughter" Jim said. "Revenge Elizabeth Moran-Moriarty" Sebastian whispered. "I like it, we'll be so happy together" Jim said cheerfully.


End file.
